Untouchable
by Imaginationisunique
Summary: When my heart decided to fall in love with this guy, I was sure it would mean trouble. I am not talking about Jordan, I am talking about Jace. At first, I couldn't stand Jace's arrogance. I loathed being in the same room as him. He would say really mean things to me and call me names. All of that changed two months ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As I paced the hospital hallways all I kept thinking was how much I wanted Clary to be okay. I wanted her to heal. Clary had gotten into a car accident and it was very bad. She was in very serious conditions. At least, that's what Simon had said when he called me hysterically crying. Simon is Clary's best friend and my ex-boyfriend. "Excuse me?" I asked the bored nurse behind the desk. The nurse looked up from her computer and asked, "Yes, how can I help you miss?" "Do you know what room Clary Fray is in?" I rocked back on my heels, nervously. "Room 307, Intensive care" "Thank you," I replied. I walked fast to her room.

I walked in and found Jace and Simon inside already. "Hey, how is she doing?" I asked. "The doctor thinks she might be in a coma for a long time." Simon answered. I gasped. "Do they know why?" Simon shook his head. This is terrible. Poor Jace, I can't begin to imagine how he's feeling. He loves Clary so much. "Hey, Jace. How you holdin' up?" I asked. "I'm great, my girlfriend is in the hospital and I am incredible," He glared at me. "How do you think I'm _holdin' up?_ Isn't it obvious?" "I'm sorry," I responded. I really wanted to say something else, but I held my tongue for Simon's sake.

Simon walked to me and whispered, "Ignore him. He's a wreck right now. He hasn't left Clary's side since she got here." I nodded, "I understand. I guess he just wants to take his anger out on someone." I sat on the chair next to Clary's bed and grabbed her hand. "You need to wake up Clary. You are stronger than you think. Please, wake up," I said to a comatose Clary. I can feel the tears in my eyes and I tried to blink them back, but couldn't. Clary and I grew closer than I ever thought we would. It really did hurt me to see her this way. I saw her like the sister I never had and she did too. I turned to Simon, but he wasn't in the room. He must've left when I wasn't paying attention.

"Jace," I called. Jace looked up from playing with his hands. "What?" he asked. "Do you know where Simon is?" He signaled with his thumb to the door. I nodded. I wondered if I should leave him alone with Clary. I wanted to stay a little longer. I felt guilty in a way because I was suppose to go with her to get Jace's cake that day, but I called her to cancel. I can't believe it could've been me in that same bed, too. Would things have been different if I had gone with her? I wondered if anyone would've cared about me like they cared about Clary. I shivered at the thought. I still wasn't glad it was Clary. I would've taken her place because Clary is so frail, yet so strong. I know she's going to wake up. I just don't know when, but she will.

"Do you want to go get some coffee, Jace?" I asked.

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up."

"I understand, but you haven't eaten and it's not like me to worry about you, but I am worried. Let's at least get some sandwiches and coffee. We can come back as soon as we're done. We can eat super duper fast!" I smiled trying to cheer him up. It didn't work.

He glanced at me and sighed, "Fine, but if she wakes up and I'm not here it'll be your fault." Uncrossing his arms, he stood up and walked to the door. "Will you hurry we don't have all day." I stood up and walked after him as fast as I could. Jace was way taller than me so it was kind of hard to keep up with him.

Couldn't he be grateful I was the least bit worried about his well-being? I loathed this guy, yet here I was trying to be nice because my friend would want me to be there for Jace. I normally, never ever preoccupied myself with what happened in Jace's life, but I'm sure Clary would've done the same for me. She would've given her support to Jordan. Jordan is my boyfriend and the reason why I am a werewolf. He bit me and abandoned me. After, we met again because he turned out to be Simon's roommate. I wanted to kill him when I saw him, but he explained everything and I understood. I now loved Jordan.

Jace and I entered the hospital cafeteria. The walls were all white; they had three large ceiling to floor windows. It was surprisingly empty. It must be because it's so late at night. We sat at a round table in the middle on the room. A lady approached us and asked to take out order. "I'd like a turkey sandwich with tomatoes, pickles and avocado, thanks," I said smiling at the waitress. Jace said, "Make that two." She wrote it down and walked away. There was a very awkward silence between us. We rarely ever spoke. I was trying to look at anything, but at Jace. There wasn't much to look at unless I thought that white walls were interesting. I started to fiddle with my fingers. I dared to take a quick glance at Jace, but he was already looking at me. "I'm sorry," he said. I knew he was apologizing for earlier so I said, "It's okay, I know you're going through a tough time."

When Jace and I finished our late dinner, I guess that's what it was. We walked back to the room in silence. We were both anxious, maybe hopeful to see Clary's eyes open and see her smile once again. As we walked in the room all those hopes came crushing down. It was all the same. She was the same Clary we had left in here. I put my hand on Jace's shoulder and I felt him go rigid at the contact and put my hand back down. "I…I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that she's going to be okay. Not all hope is lost, okay? Promise me you'll get some sleep, Jace. It's not healthy for you. Clary wouldn't want you to be like this." Jace nodded and said, "Thank you. You're not so bad." I smiled, "You're not so bad yourself, either."

When I got home that night, I couldn't stop thinking what could have cause Clary's accident. They said the driver who hit her car drove away after the accident. Nobody saw anything, though. There are no witnesses to testify what really happened. Was it really an accident? Was this done intentionally? If it was, who did it? Where were Luke and Jocelyn? Simon, Jace and I tried reaching them, but had no luck. They had left for their honeymoon two weeks ago, but it wasn't like them to not be in contact with us. Especially, Luke, he's like an uncle to me. I'd have to try calling them again tomorrow. All these questions kept me tossing and turning in bed all night until I finally couldn't think anymore. I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Jordan, I missed you," I whispered as he held me in his arms. "I missed you too, babe," He kissed my forehead, "Like crazy." I smiled. It felt good to know that he was crazy about me, like I was crazy about him. This week had been full of misery, not only was my best friend hospitalized, but my boyfriend wasn't here with me. Now that he's here I'm not letting go. I'm not the clingy type, but I did miss him _like crazy_, too. I thought it was nice that he would come and surprise me here at the hospital. I've been visiting Clary every day since she was admitted. There's been no progress, but I'm not one to lose hope. Ever since our late dinner Jace has acted less of an ass towards me, but he's still distant. I do understand that though. We're not going to become BFF'S in a day or a week, or ever, but I still try my best to cheer him up.

"Babe, do you want to get a bite to eat?" Jordan asked. "Sure," I responded with a wide grin, "I'm going to tell Jace that I'll be back." "Don't take long, babe. Do you want me to wait here or you want to meet me there?" By _there_ I knew he meant the hospital cafeteria. "I'll meet you there," I said. He nodded and put his hand in his pockets as he walked away. Gosh, he was absolutely beautiful. I loved him and I was sure of this. Every time he wasn't here I always felt something was missing. I had no doubt in my mind that Jordan was my other half.

"Hey, you," I said nudging Jace. He turned and faced me. For a moment I thought he was going to go berserk on me, but he just smiled and said, "Hey!" I walked to Clary's bed and she was the same Clary as yesterday. I sighed and turned around. I didn't like to see her like this. "Jace, I'm going to get something to eat with Jordan. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" I asked. I pondered inviting him to come with us, but I really wanted alone time with Jordan. "No, thank you." He said flatly. "When was the last time you ate dude?" He thought about it for a second, "I forgot." I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm bringing you pizza whether you like it or not." I walked out before he can respond.

There is nothing wrong with being sad. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be alone, but Jace was taking this a bit too far. He wasn't eating and it sure wasn't like him to not eat. All boys eat like they have five stomachs. "Can I get three slices of pizza to go please?" I asked the lady on the other side of the counter. Jordan gave me a questioning look, "They're for Jace." He laughed, "You should make that four, then." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. He was a lot taller than me and he towered over me. It was a good thing because I felt safe. Although, I'm a werewolf I liked feeling protected. Especially, knowing it was Jordan's arms that made feel like this.

I never really understood the concept of falling in love with anyone. All you ever did was get hurt. You were supposed to give your all to someone who would eventually throw it all away. That's what I thought after Jordan had left me to fend for myself. Abandoned and full of rage and hatred towards him. I never really thought of anything, but coming face to face with him again and ripping him to shreds. That was some violent mentality I had. I do admit however that when Simon and I became close and we started dating I felt that there was a probability of me feeling something again. Then, he cheated on me with Isabelle. Or as Isabelle likes to say, _he cheated on her with me._ Which is in fact a lie, he lied to us both. It was kind of funny now, it wasn't funny then.

"What are you smiling about?" Jordan asked. I didn't notice I was smiling as I was remembering everything. "Nothing, I was just thinking of something." I said smiling. I was not about to tell him. He would freak. "Uh huh…What was it?" He was really not going to let it go. "It wasn't anything important. I was thinking of this time I kicked Simon's butt on Halo." He looked speechless. "Why were you thinking about Simon?" Jordan asked me a bit too serious. Oh, c'mon! "I wasn't thinking about Simon. I was thinking about how awesome I am at video games. That's all." I said defensively. I couldn't believe he was making such a big deal out of this. "I'm sorry," he said, "I get jealous thinking that there might someone else beside me inside that little head of yours." I hugged him. "It's only you. I promise."

I didn't like the thought of Jordan feeling jealous. The last time he got jealous he bit me. Like, literally bit me. I was turned into a werewolf because of it. Anyway, it was kind of cute in a way that he felt jealous. I felt wanted. I know I'd feel the same if he was thinking of anyone else besides me. Jordan and I walked back to Clary's room in complete silence. I didn't know if he was still upset. He seemed lost in thought and I didn't want to interrupt him. I held his hand and smiled at him. He needed to know everything was okay, at least from my end. He leaned in and kissed me. Whoa, he took my breath away. He smiled and said, "I love you." I smiled, "I love you too."

I knocked on Clary's door and entered, "Pizza delivery for Mr. Jace!" I brought my hand to my mouth when I saw Jace was sleeping on the chair next to Clary's bed holding her hand. The sight made me sad. I didn't want to wake him so I dug in my purse for a paper and pen. I wrote:

_Jace when I got here you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Here is your pizza. It might be cold by the time you wake up, so you can go downstairs. I bet there's a microwave. Maybe if you pay the cafeteria lady five dollars she'll let you use it. I'm kidding, it's free. Well, enjoy! _

_Sincerely, _

_The greatest, smartest, coolest and most amazing girl you've ever met, Maia. _

_PS. Here's my number. In case you need anything. Don't lose it unless I tell you to._

I wrote my number down and placed the note on top of the pizza boxes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I always told myself that if I ever ended up alone, it'd be okay. I've always been alone. I was content. After Jordan left me, I had nobody until Luke. Luke is like an uncle to me. Now that we're not communicated I've become scared. I have Jordan with me and I'm the happiest, but there's still Clary and the fact that Luke and Jocelyn are not in contact is a bit preoccupying. I haven't told anyone about my concerns because I don't want anyone worrying about things that worry me. I'm always aware of things that others aren't. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I've made it my mission to take out Jace today. He hasn't left the hospital in weeks. He spends his days there. I do visit often, but I know that he never leaves. He only leaves to go shower and to eat, but that only takes little time. I know that Jace and I are never going to be on good terms, but I have to try. I know Clary would do the same for Jordan if I'd be the one of that bed. Because of Clary is that I'm taking this risk and I really hope I don't end up in the hospital, or worse, dead. Jace's temper is a bit frightening, but I'm willing to risk it.

As I walked to Clary's room, I thought of many things I can say to him. I could tell him we can go grab some lunch and then try to take him on a train ride or the beach. I'm sure he'll say no, but I've got to think of a way to make him go. "Hey, Jace," I greeted. He smiled and said, "Hey." I hadn't seen him smile in a while so it's a good thing.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

"Everything's the same, but Clary moved her hand. It's like she can feel like I'm here," he said smiling. "I know she's going to wake up really soon."

"That's absolutely incredible, Jace! This is great news!" I couldn't hold back my laughter I was so happy. "Have you told anyone?"

"I haven't, I was waiting till you came. You've been nice to me lately and I guesses you should be the first to know. You should call Simon now."

That took me by surprise and all I could do was nod. I still wasn't sure what the deal with Jace was, but this was the nicest he had been to me. He's not particularly rude to me all the time, but he has never shown so much joy and emotion, at least when I'm around. I called Simon and Jordan. They were excited, but couldn't come because they had things to do, again. I was beginning to wonder why they were so busy. They were in a band and all, but I don't think that would keep them so busy.

"Jace, do you want to celebrate?" I asked. Hoping that he'd say yes, but expecting him to say no. "You know, like go out and get a milkshake or a burger and fries?" Surprisingly Jace said, "Alright." That's something, _Alright._

"So, what motivates you to be such a jerk?" I asked Jace. We were sitting in a restaurant close to the hospital. We were enjoying a burger, fries and a large milkshake. Finally, no more of that gross and stale hospital food. As if, Jace read my mind he said, "This is really good. I haven't had something this good in weeks! To answer your question, people who think I'm a jerk motivate me. Like yourself, you all have this idea of me as being arrogant, imbecile and rude, but am I really? If that's the way you want me to act towards you, it's how I'm going to."

"Well, that makes sense," I said biting a fry. "Although, you still think you're better than anyone walking this earth," I pointed out.

He smiled and said, "That's because I am." He took a sip of his milkshake and continued, "The sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll get over it."

"I don't have to accept anything because you're not better than me."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweet heart. In the end you'll see the truth."

_Did he just call me Sweet heart?_ "You've got issues. You're very self-absorbed. Did you know that? Have you thought about being a model? Because I'm sure you'd stare at yourself in a mirror if you had all the time in the world."

Jace laughed and nearly fell over. "Careful!" I warned.

The people in the restaurant were watching us. I blushed at the embarrassment. When they noticed I was watching them, too, they went back to eating. I held Jace's gaze and said, "That was very nice of you, causing a scene and everything. Maybe you could be an actor, too."

He gave me one of his sexy smirks and said, "I've got better things to do. I was born to do what I do. Hunting demons is what I'm good at, though I know I can excel at whatever I do. If I became a model or an actor, I'll be sure you give you an autograph."

"Yes, please do! I'll hang it above my bed along with my Jace covered wall. I've been a huge fan, since day one!" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at the thought and laughed.

Jace poked my hand with a fry and said, "I'm sure that's exactly what's going to happen."

I stuck out my tongue and said, "In your dreams!" He just laughed and shook his head.


End file.
